The Diamonds
by XangelX19
Summary: Yellow Diamond is intent to try and find out what she can do with the shooting star. Pink and Blue Diamond however, are intent on something much different and it doesn't look like she'll get any work done today.


The diamonds

'Watcha got there, Yellow?' The sudden question awoke Yellow Diamond from her thoughts. She saw bright pink eyes, curiously looking at her. 'This is a shooting star, Pink.' Yellow said.

'Oow! Can I hold it?' Pink tried to grab it, but Yellow held it out of her reach. 'Pink, this is not something to play with. It's an explosive object and also very rare. Luckily I've managed to find one and… ah!' Yellow was caught off guard when Pink grabbed the shooting star and ran away as fast as she could.

'Pink!' Yellow yelled, 'get back here!'

Yellow ran after her, while Pink was laughing and sprinting in every direction, slipping while taking a turn.

'Come and get me, Yellow!'

'Pink, this is not a game! If you're not careful with that, you're going to drop it.'

Pink was fast, but Yellow was faster. Pink knew that and used her shortness to her advantage.

Just on the next turn there was a door specially made for pearls, which led to the garden, where Pink could fit through, but Yellow could not.

Just a few meters… A hand grabbed Pink firmly by the shoulders. 'Got you!'

While Yellow was chasing Pink, Blue walked around the garden. She had finished with the reports for the new planet and needed some distraction.

She was sitting in her palanquin watching the lovely roses, when Pink ran in, panting with a joyful and mischievous look in her face. Blue knew that look. It was the look that told her that Pink did something wrong, usually against Yellow. Looking at her hurried expression… yeah, it has definitely something to do with Yellow.

'What did you do this time, Pink?'

'Blue! I need your help, quick!'

'Has it something to do with the shooting star in your hand, which you probably stole from Yellow, and now she is chasing you because she wants it back, but somehow you managed to lose her for a while, and now you need my help to hide it somewhere so Yellow can't find it? Is that correct?' Pink was so predictable sometimes.

Pink looked at Blue with surprise. 'Uh, yeah… yeah! Exactly.' She giggled. 'Can you please help me hide it?'

'I hope you know that if you aren't careful with the shooting star, it might explode.'

'Aw please, Blue, just this time? This is our only chance to get Yellow out of her work. Don't you miss her sometimes?' Pink gave Blue her cutest face.

Blue's face twisted from a serious to a defeated expression. She sighed: 'Alright, just this once.'

'Yay!' Pink yelled. 'Alright, I've managed to lose Yellow for a while, but she could be here any second, so I need you to distract her when she comes. I'll find a perfect place to hide this, okay?'

Blue smiled and said: 'Alright Pink.'

Pink smiled too and ran away.

'Come here, you little brat!' Yellow yelled. She stomped through the corridors. Gems who saw her quickly dashed out of the way. Because they knew: when Yellow Diamond was angry, you better get out of her way before she smashes you to little shards.

Yellow had her right in her hands seconds ago, but the little brat took her by surprise by tickling her, causing her grip on Pink to loosen. This gave Pink the chance to wriggle free and slid through the door.

Yellow finally arrived in the garden, where she saw Blue Diamond approaching her.

'Well hello, Yellow. You finally decided to take a break from your work? Well, you've come to the right place. It's lovely here in the garden, isn't it?'

'Have you seen Pink?' Asked Yellow, ignoring the question.

'Why do you ask?' The end of Blue's lips curled up. 'What did she do this time?'

'She stole a valuable object of mine. Now have you seen her or not?'

'Hmm… I believe I saw her running that way.' Blue pointed to the exact opposite direction Pink had run. 'Shall I come with you?'

'No, I can handle it myself.'

Yellow began walking in the direction Blue pointed to, but after taking a few steps, she saw Blue following her.

'Blue, what part of "I can handle it myself" did you not understand?'

Blue smiled at her and said, 'Well there's nothing wrong with a little company, right? Besides you're always working these days. I've missed you having around.'

'Fine then,' Yellow sighed, 'but when this is over, I want to get back to work. I've wasted enough time already.'

Blue shrugged and together, they continued.

They walked through the garden, past beautiful fountains with statues. 'Ah!' Blue sighed while stopping to smell a rose. 'Isn't it beautiful here? The flowers, the smell, and the peace. It's such a shame you spend so much time working.'

'Well someone has to do it for the benefit of Homeworld. Also, are you sure this is the direction Pink went? I don't see her anywhere.'

'Why, of course. I wouldn't lie to you.' Blue said with a smile.

Yellow narrowed her eyes. 'Then why do I get the feeling that you're only distracting me, so Pink can get away?'

Blue laughed. 'Stop thinking that everyone is against you.' Blue picked a rose and held it for Yellow. 'Here. Try smelling it. I'm sure you'll like it.'

Yellow picked up the rose Blue held for her, but suddenly she saw pink, poofy hair in the distance. She dropped the flower and yelled: 'You did lie to me! She's right there!'

Blue smiled sheepishly and threw her hands in the air, as if to surrender. 'Oops, you got me.'

Yellow growled and began walking to Pink, but she could only take a few steps, because Blue grabbed her suddenly by the arms, pinning them to her sides.

'Blue! What are you…?'

'Pink, run!' Blue yelled.

The poofy hair turned around, displaying Pink's bright face. Her curious eyes searched in the distance and settled on Blue Diamond holding a furious looking Yellow Diamond by the arms. Pink began running through the garden. The shooting star still in her hands. Blue's grip was strong, but not strong enough to hold Yellow forever.

Yellow struggled to get out of Blue's unexpectedly strong grip. She tried to push off against the floor to jump out of Blue's tight hold, but it was useless. Eventually, she managed to wriggle out of her grip. She immediately chased after Pink.

Luckily there was no one else in the garden, otherwise they probably couldn't get out of the way in time to avoid being trampled. Even with the head start Pink had, Yellow still managed to catch up within minutes.

Sprinting through the garden and jumping over bushes of roses, she let out a battle cry before taking one last jump in Pink's direction.

Pink looked behind her and her pupils shrunk in horror. Quickly, she threw the shooting star to Blue. Just in time before Yellow crashed into her and they both collided with the ground.

They destroyed a few rose bushes before finally coming to a halt, with Yellow pinning Pink.

'Pink, what you're doing is unacceptable!'

'Jeez, Yellow, take it easy! It's just a simple object. You're really obsessed with it, aren't you? Pink said.

'For the hundredth time, Pink! It's not just a simple object. It's very powerful and who knows what will happen when it explodes? You need to stop playing all the time and just let me do my job.'

Yellow got off of Pink and hurried to Blue, who held the shooting star in her hands now. They didn't

notice that it began to softly glow red.

'Give it to me, Blue.'

'Blue, over here!' Pink yelled. She ran a few meters away from Yellow, waving her arms. 'Throw it to me, quick!'

'Blue, be reasonable here. You're not seriously going to join Pink's madness, are you? So, give it to me.'

Just when Yellow reached out to grab the shooting star from Blue's hands, Blue made her decision and threw it to Pink. Yellow watched as the shooting star landed in Pinks arms.

'Blue, are you serious!?'

Blue shrugged, 'Pink isn't wrong about you, you know.'

Huffing and with one last death stare, Yellow turned around and sprinted to Pink, who stood ready for the attack. She threw it back to Blue, when Yellow was close enough. Causing the shooting star to glow even more redder.

Unfortunately, Blue didn't catch it and the shooting star landed a few meters behind her. Yellow noticed this and turned around.

She came on full speed in the direction of the shooting star. Even though Blue was closer to it, Yellow would probably be there first due to her high speed. So, Blue jumped to Yellow and caught her legs. Together they fell to the ground.

'Blue, let go!' Yellow growled.

In response, Blue wrapped her arms tighter around Yellow's legs and gave a challenging look.

Yellow growled again and from the corner of her eyes, she saw a Pink blur running past her. 'Oh, I don't think so.' In a flash, Yellow grabbed Pink's foot and with a yelp, Pink fell down.

Almost immediately she crawled on her hands and feet to the shooting star. Yellow tried to pull her back, but that was a little bit harder since she could only move her upper body, because Blue still held her legs. Pink reached out to the shooting star. She almost had it… just a few centimeters… with one last exertion and a determined face, she tried to grab it, and got it!

'Yes!' Pink said.

But her triumph was short, because Yellow pulled her back and grabbed the shooting star out of Pink's hand. But she immediately let go, once Blue started tickling her.

The shooting star rolled to a halt. Pink took this opportunity to stand up and hurried to it, victory in her eyes.

During the fight the Diamonds were having, the shooting star became redder and redder every second and was about to explode.

Blue and Pink Diamond both didn't notice. Pink was too focused on getting the shooting star before Yellow did, and Blue was busy tickling Yellow.

Only Yellow saw it the moment Pink ran to it. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what was about to happen. There was no time for warning Pink, she was too drunk in her victory to even hear her. Then everything before Yellow's eyes happened in slow motion.

Yellow electrified Blue, who screamed in pain, but she did let go. Yellow ran immediately to Pink. Even in slow motion, it happened all in a flash. The shooting star was deep red now and she could already see cracks develop really fast.

In a desperate attempt to save Pink from the explosion, she kicked the shooting star out of Pink's hands and pushed her to the ground while covering her fragile body with her own, eyes shut. Right on that moment the cracks became deeper and flashes of multiple colors came out of it. The shooting star exploded with a loud bang.

Back to normal, Yellow slowly opened her eyes. Everything was rather hazy and she heard a loud beeping in her ears. Somewhere in the distance someone called her name. She looked in the direction where the sound came from. A hazy blue figure came running towards her. The figure called her name again, though Yellow could not hear it well. She blinked a few times and the blue figure became sharper. It was Blue Diamond, shocked and tears in her eyes. The beeping in her ears slowly disappeared and she could hear normally again.

'Yellow! Pink!' Blue Diamond yelled again. She knelt down toward them. 'Are you ok? Where is Pink?' Then she noticed a black spot on Yellow's back. 'Oh no, your back! I'm so, so sorry, I never should have let it get this far. I knew the consequences, but I ignored them and... I'm so sorry, Yellow! I should have listened to you!' Big tears came running down Blue's cheeks. 'I saw the explosion, it was so big. Where is Pink? Please tell me you saved her.'

Yellow blinked a few times to get the tears out of them. She tried to get up, but a stabbing pain in her back prevented her from moving further. She grunted, but managed to get up a little, so she could see the person underneath her.

'Pink!' Blue immediately cried. She pulled her from Yellow, and wrapped her arms around her. 'I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you and Yellow got shattered by that huge explosion. Thank the stars you're ok. Oh, I was so scared.' When Pink didn't react, Blue held her out from the hug so she could look at her shocked face.

'Pink, are you alright?' In response, Pink turned to Yellow, who still lay on the ground, leaning on her elbows. She also looked worried about Pink.

'You saved me…' Pink mumbled. Then her eyes filled with tears. 'You saved me!' Pink said, this time louder, as she lunged to Yellow and threw her arms around her, crying.

Yellow clenched her teeth to not to scream in pain, because Pink threw her arms hard around her still aching back, but she let Pink hug her. She even returned the hug.

Still crying Pink said, 'I'm so sorry Yellow. I put everyone in danger. I never should've stolen the shooting star. You wanted it so badly and now look what happened because of me. I never should've disturbed you while you were working. I know you're doing it for us and I know you're doing it for the benefit of Homeworld. It's just that, you're always working and I missed having you around. I just wanted to have some fun with you. Instead you got hurt because of me,' Pink began to cry harder and her shoulders shook, 'I'm so sorry, I promise to never disturb you again, and I hope that you'll forgive me for what I did.'

Yellow sighed. 'Pink what you did was… wrong, of course. I'm glad you see that,' Yellow sighed again, 'but… you're not the only one to blame. You're right, I suppose. I could spend more time with you.' Yellow held Pink out to look in her watery face, but Pink looked to the ground out of shame, fresh tears still running. 'Let's make a deal,' Yellow began, 'If you let me do my job without disturbing me, then I promise to spend more time with you and Blue, ok?

'Really?'

Yellow smiled. She moved her thumb to Pink's cheek to wipe away a tear. 'Really.' She said.

'And you'll forgive me for what I did?'

With her thumb still on her cheek, she moved her index finger to Pink's chin, and carefully moved her head. Now she looked straight at hopeful eyes, which no one could resist. Not even she.

Yellow's smile widened. 'No need for those eyes, Pink. I'll forgive you, if you keep this promise.'

Pink's face immediately lit up. Again, she held Yellow in a tight hug. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Yellow! I promise I won't disturb you during work ever again!'

Yellow grunted and clenched her teeth again, so Pink wouldn't notice how much it hurt.

'Ok that's enough hugging for today,' but just when Yellow wanted to put Pink down, Blue joined in. she had been watching all this time with tears in her eyes.

'Oh, I love you both so much.' She said. 'That was so beautiful. I'm so proud of you both.'

Blue wrapped her arms around both Yellow and Pink, who still had her arms around Yellow, smiling with joy.

This time however, Yellow could not fight the pain any longer. 'Ah! The both of you stop! My back hurts from that explosion! At least let me sit up.'

'Oh, sorry.' Blue said sheepishly. Pink giggled and they both helped Yellow in a sitting position.

'Hm, we can fix that.' Blue said while examining Yellow's back. 'It's not that bad.'

'Well maybe it doesn't look bad, but it hurts a lot.' Yellow said, irritated.

'Here let me help you.' Blue touched her gem and an aura enveloped her hand. She moved it to Yellow's back. Yellow sighed in relief as the pain went away.

'How's that?'

'Much better. Thank you, Blue.'

Blue moved next to Pink, who sat before Yellow. The two looked at each other and Pink rose an eyebrow. Then the, somewhat menacing gaze went back to Yellow. The two were smirking now and Yellow glared warily. Never a good sign.

'What? Why are you two looking at me like that? I don't like that-'

But before Yellow could finish her sentence, Blue and Pink jumped on Yellow and pulled her in a tight hug.

'Aw, my back still hurts!' Yellow lied, in the hope of escaping the cuddles and hugs.

'Nice try Yellow.' Pink grinned. 'You made a promise to spend more time with us and see this as a start.'

'Is this what you two do when you're together?'

'Most of the time,' purred Blue, 'so you better get used to it.'

'Jeez, looking forward to spend more time with you two. Especially with all this cuddling.' Yellow said sarcastically.

But eventually she gave in and returned the hug. It was nice to spend some time with those two. Even if they were idiots sometimes.

They hugged each other tightly, when suddenly an explosion sounded above. The three of them let go of one another to see beautiful colors lit up the sky. After each explosion, there was another one, almost like fireworks.

'So that happens when a shooting star explodes.' Yellow said.

'It's beautiful!' Pink's mouth fell open and she had stars in her eyes.

'Just like you, Pink.' Blue kissed Pink on the forehead. She giggled and threw her arms around Yellow and Blue, laying her hands on their shoulders. While the Diamonds held each other tightly, they watched the light show in the sky.


End file.
